El Quinto Acto: El Regreso de Yuffie
by MikoAucarod
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Oneshot fic de regalo. Posterior a 'El Quinto Acto' - Cloud va a rescatar a Yuffie OTRA VEZ. Genesis y su 'sobrino' lo acompañan. Autor Original: Sinnatious.


_**Notas de la traductora: **__Y aquí tienen esta historia divertida y pequeña. Espero que la disfruten ^^ Este es un oneshot de __**Sinnatious **__que va ligado a su otro fic titulado 'El Quinto Acto' mismo que ya he traducido en mi cuenta con anterioridad y les recomiendo muchísimo leer primero si no lo han hecho, así disfrutarán más este fanfic. Yo solo he traducido la historia de inglés al español, el crédito por la misma va para este maravilloso autor. ¡Espero la disfruten!_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de FFVII o sus personajes. Esta historia fue escrita únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Notas del autor: **Se que dije que no haría ninguna secuela, pero este fue un fic de regalo por Navidad que escribí para swyrel – ella pidió un drabble posterior al Quinto Acto sobre las desventuras de Yuffie con el joven Cloud y Génesis metidos en el lío. Este fue el resultado. Solo es un one-shot. Es lo más cercano que he hecho (o que haré) sobre una secuela para siempre. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Los Coeurls eran monstruos notoriamente flojos – la única vez que tenías que lidiar con uno era si eras lo suficientemente desafortunado como para caer justo sobre ellos. Y aún entonces, los leopardos de largos bigotes muy raras veces se molestaban en ponerse de pie – ellos simplemente te lanzarían poderosos hechizos hacia ti hasta que o murieras o huyeras – lo que pasara primero.<p>

Yuffie, por supuesto, de alguna manera logró que una docena de ellos se pusiera de pie y los _persiguiera_.

Una masa de lanzas de hielo explotó cerca de su codo. Cloud invocó una Barrera casi sin pensarlo, girando de lado para servir como escudo a la muchacha que sujetaba. El frío salpicó su espalda. Él lanzó un hechizo de Trueno a máximo poder tras ellos y fue recompensado por los llantos enfurecidos haciendo eco en las paredes de la cueva.

"¡Ja! ¡Tomen eso, gatos estúpidos!" Exclamó Yuffie, como si hubiera sido _ella_ quien lanzara el hechizo. Ella se contorsionó hasta librarse de su agarre, corriendo de vuelta hacia los coeurls con un shuriken en su mano. Cloud la detuvo por la parte trasera de su camiseta y la apartó del camino de una gran bola de fuego.

"¡Oye! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Gran cobarde! ¡Una genial maestra ninja no escapa!"

Su Barrera tembló bajo una lluvia de relámpagos y hielo. El aire vibró a la par que el hechizo era renovado. Cloud alcanzó a ver un destello rojo por el rabillo del ojo. "Gracias."

Génesis agitó una mano distraídamente a modo de respuesta. "La pequeña molestia tiene un punto, Cloud. Ellos no parecen querer rendirse." Con una mirada de irritación, hizo un movimiento de arco con su mano, enviando una gran muralla de llamas de fuego. La materia no servía de mucho contra la piel de un coeurl, pero los ralentizaba. Para hacer algún verdadero daño, necesitaban cambiar a espadas.

Normalmente eso no sería un problema. Excepto…

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia sus dos cargas.

Tendrían que ser rápidos. Una Barrera solo podría durar unos cuantos segundos bajo este bombardeo si no había alguien para mantenerla.

Una rápida mirada compartida con Génesis demostró que estaban pensando lo mismo. Cloud lanzó a la chica ninja, que aún mantenía sujeta, hacia su yo más joven. Yuffie gritó a la par que navegaba a través del aire – el muchacho rubio no la _atrapó _sino más bien sirvió de colchón para su aterrizaje. Mientras ellos caían al suelo, Cloud lanzó la Barrera más poderosa que pudo invocar sobre ellos y dividió su espada.

Los dos SOLDADOs estaban sobre los coeurls en un instante, moviéndose a través de la lluvia de fuego, hielo y truenos, con sus espadas parpadeando.

La tormenta de magia murió en medio de gruñidos de dolor y el sonar del acero. Cloud sacudió la sangre de First Tsurugi y reagrupó su arma, devolviéndola a su funda a la par que el polvo se asentaba.

Génesis apartó el cabello de sus ojos y dejó salir un resoplido. "Entonces dime, Cloud. ¿Siempre es así _todo_ el tiempo?"

"Es peor, en realidad." Aquella vez con los tomberis lo habían traído preocupado por un tiempo. Los tomberis guardaban _rencores_.

Los muchachos se desenredaron y Yuffie revoloteó hacia él, solo para patinar hasta detenerse a medio metro de distancia, con sus ojos tan redondos como un par de Arimans (Alemanias). "¡_Tú_! ¡Ladrón! ¡Invasor! ¡_Monstruo_!"

Los reflejos de SOLDADO de Génesis fueron lo único que lo salvó de la primera ronda de shuriken. "¿_Perdón_?" Él retrocedió a la par que la chica corría hacia él, con sus pies y puños sacudiéndose.

"¡Detente!" El yo-más-joven de Cloud regañó a la jovencita de apenas once años de edad. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Él acaba de _salvarte_!"

"¡No es _mi_ problema! ¡Pude haberme encargado por completo yo sola!"

El pequeño rubio le dirigió una mirada dudosa. Cloud lanzó un suspiro, se acercó y comenzó a arrastrar a Yuffie sujetándola de la muñeca. "Tenemos que salir de las cuevas. Hay más que solo coeurls aquí."

Génesis marchaba tras él, murmurando algo sobre ratas problemáticas por lo bajo. Su yo-más-joven los seguía en silencio. La verdad es que Cloud no había querido traerlos – siempre experimentaba una extraña sensación de desconexión en la presencia de su fingido-sobrino – pero ellos habían tenido curiosidad sobre estas excursiones y pronto se volvió más fácil simplemente aceptar antes de que tuviera a la mitad de SOLDADO intentando seguirlo fuera de Midgar.

"¡Traidor!" Le gritó Yuffie. "¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Patearé su trasero!"

"Me gustaría verte _intentarlo_, pequeña niña," gruñó Génesis.

Aunque Cloud estaba comenzando a considerar el traer a Génesis a _todas_ las misiones que consistieran en recuperar a Yuffie de ahora en adelante. Después de todo, ¿por qué Yuffie pasaría su tiempo intentando constantemente patearlo, golpearlo y morderlo a _él_ cuando el SOLDADO a quien se le acreditaba la rendición de Wutai estaba _justo ahí_?

"¡Eres un gran imbécil!" ¡Yo soy una poderosa guerrera ninja! ¡No tienes oportunidad contra mí! ¡Jiiiya!" Ella pateó el aire, fuera de rango simplemente por el agarre de Cloud en su muñeca.

Su 'sobrino' no podía simplemente dejar que las amenazas hacia su ídolo pasaran como si nada. "¿Eres estúpida? El podría freírte en un instante. ¿Qué puede hacer una niña como tú contra un SOLDADO Primera Clase?"

"_Tú_ _eres_ el niño," respondió altaneramente. "Yo me encargué de todos esos desagradables monstruos, mientras que _tú_ solo observaste desde lejos y fuiste _protegido_." Ella golpeó el aire unas cuantas veces en victoria y luego tropezó tras Cloud al quedarse retrasada.

Los comentarios dieron en el blanco – su clon joven se volvió colorado por la vergüenza. "¡_Tú_ no hiciste nada! ¡Todo lo hicieron el Tío Cloud y el Comandante Rhapsodos! Yo soy más inteligente y no me _meto en su camino_."

Cloud jamás había estado tan feliz de ver la luz del sol. Dejaron las cuevas para salir a la mucho más segura y hospitalaria planicie pastosa, aún y cuando ambos niños continuaban discutiendo. En verdad había esperado que para estas alturas su yo-más-joven hubiera superado esa etapa de siempre morder el anzuelo. Se estaba volviendo vergonzoso.

"Minerva, ayúdanos, necesito asesinar algo," Gruñó Génesis por lo bajo. "Recuérdame otra vez, ¿_por qué _necesitas seguir salvando a la pequeña Hierba Navaja (Razor weed)?

"Ella era una amiga," dijo Cloud y no ofreció ninguna explicación más.

"… ¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado!" atormentó Yuffie. Aún estaban con eso.

"¡No es estúpido! Solamente no lo entiendes. _Infinito en misterio es el regalo de la diosa, nosotros lo buscamos y así lo llevamos al cielo,_" citó el adolescente con autoridad.

Cloud se giró abruptamente para ver a su yo-más-joven, horrorizado. ¿_Loveless_? Había escuchado a los demás hablar sobre el pequeño 'mini-Génesis' floreciendo en medio de ellos, pero era completamente diferente escucharlo _por sí mismo_.

Génesis, en cambio, lucía encantado.

Yuffie, siempre la oportunista, tomó ventaja de su horrorizada distracción y mordió su mano.

Asustado, la dejó ir. La niña corrió lejos de él tan rápido como un ave de agujas (needlebird) "¡Yuffie!"

La Princesa de Wutai simplemente les enseñó la lengua y desapareció entre el alto pasto.

"¿Debería prenderla en fuego por ti?" ofreció Génesis.

"Olvídalo," murmuró, frotando las marcas de dientes de sus guantes. "Ya estamos bastante lejos de las cuevas." Estaba mucho más preocupado por llevar a su yo-más-joven de vuelta a casa, lejos de la influencia de Génesis por un tiempo. Él nunca había estado tan mal cuando había sido fan de Sephiroth, ¿verdad?

"¿La estás dejando ir?" preguntó su joven clon. "¿_Después de todo eso_?"

"Ella estará bien." Al menos por un tiempo.

"¿En _verdad_ la conociste en tu futuro?" preguntó Génesis, en una voz lo suficientemente baja para que solo Cloud pudiera oírlo. "¿Cómo es posible que ella haya _sobrevivido_ tanto tiempo?"

"Rencor," murmuró y se marchó de nuevo hacia donde habían dejado a los chocobos.

Por dos minutos completos caminaron en un silencio pacífico. Entonces las mandrágoras surgieron de entre las hierbas y corrieron hacia ellos, gritando furiosamente a la par que agitaban sus enredaderas en el aire.

Luego de los coeurls esto no era nada. Cloud tomó su espada y se deshizo de ellas en un orden rápido. Aunque cuando observó hacia atrás, se sorprendió de ver que Génesis no se le había unido y que en su lugar parecía estar buscando frenéticamente a través de su saco mientras demostraba una impresionantemente creativa racha de maldiciones.

"¿Génesis?"

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Voy a _matarla_! ¡Esa maldita rata _se robó mi materia_!"

Su yo-más-joven podría haber comenzado a soltar frases de _Loveless_, pero Cloud se conformó con el hecho de que sin importar qué línea de tiempo fuera, algunas cosas _nunca_ cambiaban.


End file.
